<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Wax: Anthology Works by SerKibbler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600938">Wings of Wax: Anthology Works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerKibbler/pseuds/SerKibbler'>SerKibbler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wings of Wax [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cannibalism, Corpse Desecration, F/M, Gang Violence, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Necromancy, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Fiction, Other, Prose Poem, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerKibbler/pseuds/SerKibbler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various poems, monologues and musings from and about an original story I'm making. More to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wings of Wax [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. untitled sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon hanging low</p><p>The fog clutching the water, the waves rip it apart</p><p>A lighthouse in the distance, an island far off shore</p><p>Its beacon shines amber, cutting the mist like foliage</p><p>Damp stacks spiral up from the sea</p><p>Sinister, igneous, patient, clandestine</p><p>Wet windows into solid white worlds</p><p>Spinning like storms, sweet enough to swallow whole</p><p>Written blue by hands smaller than eyes</p><p>Sounding red for ears too far</p><p>Smelling of green, foul for features</p><p>Taste far from sight, taste for one night</p><p>Why must we want</p><p>Will the moon only know</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was for Hamal, though I can't hear him now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A body in grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy sky</p>
<p>Gray sand swallows my footprints</p>
<p>Silently, the wind chokes my noise</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mounds wall the distance</p>
<p>Mounds of dark bodies</p>
<p>A survivor of war, no pride to be had</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holding hands with the past</p>
<p>Too slow for the future</p>
<p>Spit on the present for passing too fast</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let go of your eyes</p>
<p>Let go of your legs</p>
<p>Let go of your lungs and throat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your heart sings wounds in silver and black</p>
<p>The claws in your mind, the feet on your back</p>
<p>What hold have they on a soul delivered</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for Lucerne, who has been absent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is This It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Pendulum swings in the distance</p>
<p>Cutting the air like nails through hair</p>
<p>Crashing through doors never meant to be opened</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wood splits and screams, the room smoked through</p>
<p>The fire has its meal, voracious and feral</p>
<p>Chewing the walls and gnawing wood bones</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a terrible fate, to know oneself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We are all prisoners of flesh, in rooms of thought</p>
<p>Fed by our blood and undone by our hearts</p>
<p>What the walls of my mind incite from my spirit</p>
<p>I scream to be heard, and for someone to hear it</p>
<p>May they tell me of a life smelling sweet cedar fragrance</p>
<p>May they tell me they know not of pain or fire</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I want to know, I need to know</p>
<p>Tell me, young flower</p>
<p>Is this it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for Leo, who has yet to find their name</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Service; Of Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My life has been one of service, and of worship. In service to my family I worship the law, and am sent to fight. In service of war I worship the sword, and abandon my mortal worries. These pursuits, they are on the accord of others: others who do not share my will, and so must defer to me where they might falter.</p><p>I think some fear my devotion. My superiors, well, they see it as a valuable asset; something to be exploited. My strength of mind and body comes from necessity, to fulfill the wishes of my faceless masters and distant family, but my will—what truly fuels me—comes from desire.</p><p>On expeditions I tend to travel at night. In Greenmarch, much of the land that must be traveled is very level, making the stars easy to spot from any point. The short grass of these vast fields takes a special liking to the moonlight, and the blue-lit streams serve as effective landmarks. On quiet nights, when the clouds seem keen to listen, I sing in low tunes to the stars.</p><p>I could never quite remember when my fixation with the sky became so… persistent. All I know is that there is something out there for me. I'm not sure what it is, but when I look to the skies I feel that something must be staring back. Amidst these rolling green seas, knowing that beyond the stench of iron tight in my palm and painted on my greaves, something knows of my efforts, and will offer me more than my week’s coin; it makes me feel invincible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>from Brandt Aldebar, in efforts to remind himself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We Crowned Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky means something to everyone. There isn't a single soul with eyes who looks skyward and doesn't wonder: what could be up there?</p><p>
  <em>"A mind of wonder, insatiable eyes; what enviable desire."</em>
</p><p>Man could easily be defined by his desire. It is one's drive, his reason, often pulled to simple objects like love and fame. A man without want should have no drive, as a sail with no wind.</p><p>But what is the fate of a windless sail? The mercy of the waves? Tossed by cruel waters to crash ashore, to be split by rocks, to be sunk within its own world? A similar fate still to many who do want; a fate preferred if only for the fact that their own will brought them to that end.</p><p>We have risen from the sea, conquered the earth, and flown to the skies, to sit atop our throne of clouds. We, who forged our crowns in the fires of the lands below, stare in longing at our old homes. The roads we built tread now by brothers of blood and strangers of soul, dancing with fervor in admirable ignorance.</p><p>In this city amongst the clouds, above the sea and the land, our sails lie stone in windless thrones. Our crowns buckle and rust atop our ageless scalps, a reminder of our surrender to the skies; that want we lost so long ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>from an unknown Crowned, in contempt of themselves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Fear of Hereafter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We stare at the seas above and below</p><p>Yet what stares back remains unknown</p><p>To this covenant, we are bound</p><p>From it, we flee</p><p>Within it, we see clearly the unrest in ourselves</p><p>For that, we stay</p><p>Fear not the eight fingered hands that split the skies</p><p>Tread not their dark mottled knuckles</p><p>Their nails lay rivers of man and stars</p><p>Unblinking</p><p>You would drink, if only to not drown</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>from someone unfamiliar, of dense bones and dried blood</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Who is this for?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue grey steel veins</p>
<p>Tightly curled bands of brass</p>
<p>In a spiderweb amongst their skin</p>
<p>Their bones are untouched</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In absence of their eyes, bright setted stones</p>
<p>In absence of their hair, a thorned crown</p>
<p>In absence of their throat,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cannot</p>
<p>I will not</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who is this for?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I should have left his body.</p>
<p>Maybe. What will you do with it now?</p>
<p>I could not bear to deface him further.</p>
<p>So you would leave him apart to decay?</p>
<p>Neither could I bear that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disgusting.</p>
<p>Abhorrent.</p>
<p>You wouldn't wish this on yourself.</p>
<p>You are not loved as he was.</p>
<p>You wouldn't wish this on her.</p>
<p>She has never been what he is to you.</p>
<p>You should never have gotten so close.</p>
<p>That was not your decision to make.</p>
<p>What good is his heart, if laid in stone?</p>
<p>Whatever good you saw when you stowed it that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who is this for?</p>
<p>I don't believe you when you say this is for him.</p>
<p>Still I cannot convince myself that this is for me alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both I and her, like vines drunk on the sun</p>
<p>He, as a rich salt spire</p>
<p>We, to escape the dark mire below</p>
<p>To reach the clouds</p>
<p>To use him as our ladder to the heavens</p>
<p>Unforgivable</p>
<p>Indeed</p>
<p>And yet here stands his body</p>
<p>Hoisted by your fingers</p>
<p>In gross disrepair</p>
<p>In hopes of restoration</p>
<p>Devoid of his person</p>
<p>Still rife with his blood</p>
<p>He is sightless and voiceless</p>
<p>His cheeks are pulled with wire</p>
<p>His scalp is pierced with iron</p>
<p>His tongue is lead, and his throat is brass</p>
<p>As you have willed it</p>
<p>BY MY HAND, NOT MY WILL</p>
<p>Else guided by what, your heart?</p>
<p>WHO IS THIS FOR?</p>
<p>THIS IS FOR US</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had we not fed, would he have passed, unfettered?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlikely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were never one of faith, I know that</p>
<p>Despite your state</p>
<p>If your mind was yet alive within this skull</p>
<p>Had you a voice</p>
<p>Kai</p>
<p>Would you sing?</p>
<p>For us</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>—Ives</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>